


Weekend Lena

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Co-Parenting, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's excited because he gets the kids in Smallville the entire weekend a small thing it might seem but considering he's coparenting with Lex? Not an easy thing





	Weekend Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Purple continues to be sort of nice to Clark lol.... for now

“Don’t be too excited now.” Kon-El muttered the moment Clark opened the door. “Don’t break the door that hides your secret identity in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

“Papa!” At least Lena was happy to see him. Clark felt his heart melt as his daughter reached for him. In her brother’s arms she looked so small but considering how small she had been when she had been when she was born. Clark thought she was a lot bigger. A beautiful sweet four year old.

“Let’s get inside and bring the stuff.” Kon-El muttered before he sighed when Lena squirmed in his arms. “Fine let’s say hi to Clark.”

“Papa!” She showed no signs of powers yet but since she was the first natural birth for Clark. Well not for Clark but since she was the first child of his that was not made in a lab he was willing to wait things through and hope for the best. “Daddy smelled really nice before we left!”

Clark felt his brows raise at Lena’s words. He eyed Kon-El when the boy handed his little sister and went back to the limo for their stuff. “Do I need to be concerned or…” He trailed off careful of Lena’s ears. She was young not stupid. She had Clark as a Father and the next parent had never been foolish for as long as Clark knew him.

“Heat leave sort of. Dad’s just in that sort of mood.” Kon-El muttered when he came back with the bags. Clark entered the farmhouse Lena high on his hip before he spotted his eager waiting parents. “Oh, hi Martha. I’m here again.”

“We’re happy to see you again.” Clark smiled when his mother approached Kon-El and kissed his cheek before she scented him lightly. “It’s always nice to see you in person and not tv for a change. Things have been nice settling in and all? With your father.”

“Lex’s great. Hold on for a second.” Clark switched his vision and watched the way Kon-El took his and Lena’s bags to their rooms and packed away the essentials before he came down with Lena’s normal bag on his shoulder. “Dad’s great, busy and stuff. But you know how it is, he’s always like a room away from us.”

“Sounds exactly like Lex.” Clark smiled as he scented his daughter. He loved her baby Alpha scent and the way she giggled told him that she loved his scent too. “Is it too soon for a heat though?” Not that it was that much time either. Lex had heats when he decided he had the time to have them. Otherwise he went through them alone. Or pushed them back.

“Well I don’t think he’s looking to get knocked up this time around.” Kon-El muttered as Clark let his mother take Lena. She gave soft purrs in his mother’s arms before she was carried into the kitchen. She began to talk to his mother about pie and that made him smile. Clark’s Dad gave a soft sigh before he followed Clark’s mom. “I can’t believe it’s three days out here.”

“I’d say sorry but I like spending time with you. With both of you somewhere that is not metropolis or the league.” Clark sighed. “Or sometime that something is not trying to kill us all. I know you would rather be right by Lex but he agreed to this too.” he listened to the tap running, his daughter’s giggles before he glanced at Kon-El again. “And what is Lex up to? He didn’t call.”

“He’s not going to come to you every single time he wants kids you do know that right? Two kids are enough.” Kon-El muttered. “And-“ He cut Clark off before he could speak. “I’m pretending that other thing didn’t happen.”

“You sound Smallville born and raised already.” Clark teased. Kon-El rolled his eyes and he crossed over to Kon-El to ruffle his hair. “Perfect for the weekend.”

X

“Daddy misses you too sweetheart.” Clark’s hearing was so good he could hear Lex through the high quality phone as if it was to his ear. If he had to strain he bet he could hear Lex in Smallville as he spoke to their daughter. “But be good for Papa okay? Do what your brother tells you. I’ll be seeing you very soon.”

“Very soon?” Lena’s laughter was bright as she held the purple phone with both hands. “I miss you so much Daddy. We should go on a trip. I want to go on a trip and see a lot of green.”

“Dad’s vault has a lot of green.” Kon-El muttered half under his breath as he lay on the couch in the living room. “But Batman would have a fit if we showed it to just anybody and we don’t know if you can even handle that.”

Clark rolled his eyes at his son before he took a seat next to his daughter. The way she leaned against him as she sat at the table made his heart melt. He stroked her soft red hair as she continued to say her goodnights to Lex.

“Daddy.” Lena spoke into the phone after Lex’s fifth goodnight. “I love you.”

“I love you too darling. My precious little Lena.” Lex’s voice was so smooth. It could almost make Clark drift away. It brought up good memories and bad ones but these days he focused on just the good. That he got to keep his children was more than good enough for him. “Hand the phone to your Papa and go talk to your brother a bit sweetheart.”

“You always know exactly where I am.” Clark murmured when Lena handed over the phone. He smiled when Kon-El let Lena climb into his lap. He watched both children scent each other before he gave Lex his full attention. “How are you?” He lowered his voice. “Where are you?”

“The penthouse.” Hell he could hear Lex’s irritation but honestly Clark had to ask. “It’s a mild heat Clark not the full blast. Besides if anything with you watching them this is the perfect time to relax in all ways.”

“You mean without Kon-El’s interference.” Clark teased. “Not that I can blame him. Our kids need their parents alive Lex.”

“Dying of boredom is actually a thing.” Lex muttered before he sighed. “I actually had a heat partner until this deal went into the toilet.”

“The toilet?” Clark snorted.

“Lena’s hearing is a little too good.” Lex murmured. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Meta good?” Clark pitched his voice low. “Or… just good. Me good?”

“We won’t know for a bit longer but so far. It’s not human which we already knew with two parents that aren’t human.” Lex’s tone was dry. “But it’s nice to see that Bruce isn’t useless. This is nice.” Lex stressed. “You get to take them to Smallville. You make certain nothing happens to them in Smallville…”

“Always under my eyes Lex.” Clark said softly. “Our kids.”

“Yes.” Lex cleared his throat. “Our kids. Thank you, I’ve delivered them safely so make certain they arrive back in metropolis safely when the time is up.”

“Goodnight Lex.” Clark smiled.

X

“I won’t be having an allowance for much longer.” Lena was proud to announce at breakfast.” Clark looked up from his meal to eye his daughter. This was the first time he had ever heard about that.

“Why?” He drank the glass of milk and refilled it. “And why so happy about that?” He teased. “You don’t want handouts? Aren’t you the happiest about inheriting?”

“I’m not going to inherit.” Lena smiled as she ripped apart her toast. “I’m going to take it from Daddy. We’re playing a game.”

“I beg your pardon?” Clark swallowed. He had to fight back everything he recalled from his younger years and focus on how happy his daughter was. “What game?”

“I’m going to beat Daddy!” She bit into one piece of toast and smiled. “I’m going to make something all my own! And then Papa, and then. I’m gonna take over Daddy’s company!”

History just repeated and laughed at them didn’t it? Clark groaned softly as he watched his daughter. “Does Daddy know he’s playing the game?” He had to ask, he seriously did.

“Daddy said to make sure I play the long game and not the short one.” Lena bit another toast and then stopped talking as she cleared her toast. “But I know, Papa. Papa! I know that Daddy will be real happy when I win. Because Papa, Daddy looked really happy when I told him that I’ll play and beat him. I’ll make my own thing and be the best Luthor!”

Clark was going to check in with Lex really quick on that but it did sound like something that Lex would like. Or at least make him happy.

X

“It’s quiet.” Lena said softly as she looked around. “The entire thing is quiet Papa. Nothing like home.”

“Quiet is good too.” Clark smiled as he held her hand. They were sitting together on a blanket way out in the fields. Kon-El was on his way, Clark could hear him. “Space is nice.”

“Daddy has soundproof rooms.” Lena said softly. “But you know something Papa? I think the labs are to Daddy what this is to you.”

“You’re right.” So small, so adorable and she knew them so well. “Daddy and I have different ideas to what quiet and space is.”

“Nothing wrong with a few empty fields every now and again.” Kon-El sighed as he took a seat on the blanket. “But not everyday. Then that gets annoying.”

“Only to those not used to it.” Clark teased.

X

“Should I be worried?” Clark asked as he watched Lex. Lena was sleeping on his lap as Lex worked on the other side of the room. Kon-El had booked it for the Titans tower the moment he had dropped his things off and made certain Lena was fine. “About a lot of things but should I be concerned?” He teased.

“John was delicious thank you.” Lex murmured. Clark rolled his eyes and he guess Lex caught that because the man laughed. “But he was, for the few hours he was here. If you are referring to the game that Lena wants to play. I want to point out she came up with the idea.”

“I had a feeling she did. She’s rather headstrong. Wonder who she takes after.” He stroked her soft hair and smiled at the alpha scent that he could detect. “And John? Again? You know that Kon’s going to have something to say about that guy so close to you during your heat right?”

“John’s delicious but he’s not stupid. He can’t handle the full thing and he knows it. He just enjoys biting the weaker taste from time to time. He doesn’t want to be trapped by a Luthor.” Lex’s laughter went down Clark’s spine and he had to bite back a shudder. “Not many people do.”

“Selina would.” Clark pointed out.

“Bruce would never let it go. I gave him so much stress over being with Selina to begin with. I can’t just go after her now.” Lex muttered. “I’d never live it down. Bad enough I had Bruce. Selina is still sulking.”

“Yeah.” Clark knew it had been before them. Both times. Before Smallville and then before Lena but it still made him twitch. Even though Bruce was one of the best friends he had. “Well Mercy and Hope could have kept an eye on the kids.”

“Am I that good Clark?” Lex lifted his head and eyed him. “It makes me wonder because you’re so willing these days. Before I felt I would need a net to catch you. Now just a hint and you come running.”

“We get tired of fighting the same old things you know.” Clark stroked Lena’s hair softly. “Besides Lex.” He whispered. “We have them. Kon-El, Lena. So beautiful. So precious.”

“If only I had known kids were the way.” Lex pushed back his chair and got to his feet. “Maybe it would have solved some problems. Prevented some stress. He gently kneeled before Clark his eyes on their daughter. Lex’s hand rested on his before his green gaze held Clark. Glittering green, that had been passed onto Kon-El and Lena.

“We fall before we learn to run. Every bruise is important.” Clark said softly as he allowed Lex to scoop their daughter from him. Lena snuggled into Lex before she rubbed against him, shoved her small face against the scent gland in his neck.

“Once we learn from them. Only then are they valuable.” Lex’s eyes glittered at him before he began to walk away. “You do know you can’t turn me into a model citizen by knowing me up. You do know that right Clark?”

“Nothing wrong with trying.” Clark shrugged before he got to his feet. He followed Lex to Lena’s room and watched him put their daughter down. He stood by Lex’s side as he lowered the light until the room was dim. “But the weekend went nice didn’t it? We can make it a thing?”

Lex’s scent was a bit stronger when he ushered Clark from the room and closed Lena’s door. He had a smile on his face when he looked Clark over. “It went well Clark. Everything ran smoothly so yes we can make it a thing. I just bet everyone will be thrilled.”


End file.
